Dark Pit
Dark Pit, or Black Pit, nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena, which is the most common name that she and other characters call him, also called "Ptooey" by Hades on a couple of occasions, is the flawed, incomplete clone of the hero Pit and a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal of an antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5 and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit is sometimes called "Fallen Angel Pit" or "Kuro Pit" by fans and nicknamed "Pittoo" (in American and some European versions), "Tip" (in other European versions) or "Blapi (BuraPi)" (in the Japanese version) by Palutena. No matter which version it is, he hates the nickname. History Dark Pit was a copy of Pit created when Pit himself shattered the Mirror of Truth. He turned against Pandora and absorbed her powers to gain infinite flying capabilities. Dark Pit appeared a few times either as an ally or an adversary. His alliance was confirmed indefinitely when Pit sacrificed himself to save him from the ashes of the Chaos Kin. Dark Pit returned the favor by bringing him to the rewind spring. But Pandora brought her energy out of him and was able to reclaim her old body. Dark Pit soon defeated her and brought Pit back to life. His last appearance in the game was when he was seen flying with Pit after defeating Hades. ''Super Smash Bros.'' for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Dark Pit appears as one of the playable characters in the video game; Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Dark Pit is a clone of Pit, but is more of a close range fighter. He is an unlockable character in both versions. His Final Smash is the Dark Pit Staff. It performs in a similar fashion to Zelda and Sheik's Light Arrow. Dark Pit also stated that after the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising he allied himself with Viridi and the Forces of Nature. Characteristics Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some golden décor as well as a golden laurel crown. Personality As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. Dark Pit is more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit. Dark Pit is also more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster. Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. In Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers, he even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that if Pit dies, he would die as well, he becomes Pit's closest ally, fighting side by side to aid him in rescuing Palutena's soul. And when Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Powers and Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times, on and off during the air battle, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occurring duels, he uses an arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them: #First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. #EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Violet Palm: At the Cliffside where the Cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow: Used during his boss battle and in the Lunar Sanctum, and during the Land Battle in Chapter 21. His most used/Signature weapon. During the boss battle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, gets up close and unleashes continuous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Second is a charge attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When playing as Dark Pit in Scorched Feathers, he can use any weapon the player provides him with. He also shows the ability to use powers just like Pit. While Pit will often shout Palutena's (or Viridi's, in Chapters 19-21) name when using these, Dark Pit will say phrases such as "Come on!" or "Take this!". Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparent, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora. Gallery Darkpit artnew.png|Dark Pit A9c52e7113b8176016c226662a006400.jpg Dark_Pit_SSB4.png|Smash bros Dark Pit dark_pit_ssb4_by_simplederk-d7ozzhr.png|Another SSB4 dark pit kE9np2DeG9GFbc7USSo6g194G1augvHi.png|Dark Pit Amiibo Trivia *Dark Pit continues the tradition of video games or Nintendo doppelgängers in general, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ube, Metal Mario, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Mr. L, Boshi, Mewtwo, Crazy Radd, Giga Mac, Star Wolf, Masked Man/Claus, Future Layton, Dark Samus, The SA-X, Dark Bowser, Dark Meta Knight, Yarn Meta Night, Yarn King Dedede, Phantom Ganon from Ocarina of Time, Pseudo-Palutena, Possessed Zelda, Phantom Ganon from Wind Waker, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Pit, Shadow Pokémon, and Blood Falcon; but like Shadow Kirby and the Shadow Pokémon (to an extent), Dark Pit isn't evil, though. Unlike the blank Dark Link and Dark Samus, Dark Pit has a fully fleshed out personality. *Like Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, both Dark Pit and Shadow portray antagonistic roles at first towards the protagonists (Pit and Sonic) but later become slight friends/allies. Even so, like an antihero, Dark Pit and Shadow are neutral, not technically favoring the good or bad sides. They also both have extensive knowledge of weapons. **In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords manga, Shadow Link is an antagonist but towards the end he helps the four Links. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "Blapi" (ブラピ Burapi), it comes from "Bura"kku "Pi"tto. **This nickname is a play on words, "Blapi" generally and even comedically means the nickname of "Brad Pitt" (name of real-life American actor) in Japan. *After Pit defeated Hades, the two are seen flying off into the sunset together, with Dark Pit separating and flying off. *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen using it the most. **Pit's most common weapon is the Palutena Bow, which is a "complete" version of the Silver Bow, and can relate to the fact that Dark Pit is an incomplete version of Pit. **Some weapon idols will show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. Ironically, the idol of his weapon of choice, the Silver Bow, doesn't feature him wielding it. He is, however, seen holding the Dark Pit Staff on the weapon's idol. *Dark Pit is one of two characters in Kid Icarus: Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Magnus. *Dark Pit is the only character that fights as an ally twice. *Dark Pit is also the only character besides Pit that is playable for a whole chapter as Magnus isn't playable after the boss battle. *When Dark Pit battles Pandora alongside Pit, he is seen wielding whatever weapon the player had equipped Pit with during the chapter. His attacks will damage Pit and is capable finish him. The player can do the same thing however. This also applies when he helps Pit in Chapter 21, with the exception of the fact that in Chapter 21 he wields the Silver Bow rather than the one the player had equipped (unless of course it was the Silver Bow the player was using). *Dark Pit is also the only character fought both as a mini-boss (first to third rounds of Chapter 6 and in Chapter 13) and a boss (fourth round of Chapter 6). *Dark Pit is fought the most out of all the bosses in the game, since he is fought four times in Chapter 6, followed by his fifth fight in Chapter 13. *Dark Pit and Pit share the same voices in both languages, such as Antony Del Rio in the English version. *Like Pit, Dark Pit can use a variety of weapons, but prefers to use a bow, such as the Silver Bow. *Even though Dark Pit is a "mirror image" of Pit, as created by the Mirror of Truth, his design is a parallel of Pit's and isn't reflected or flipped like a true mirror image. *His flight in the ending is granted by Palutena. This is evidenced by the fact that his wings are glowing blue, while Pit's are glowing green, having had his flight granted by Viridi as he finished off Hades. *Dark Pit is, if not the only, one of the few Solo Mode enemies that is vulnerable to Shaking. *Though Dark Pit doesn't appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of Pit's alternate colors greatly resembles Dark Pit. However in Super Smash Bros. 4, Dark Pit appears as both a playable character and as an alternate costume for Pit, but Pit's wings are white to easier distinguish between them. *Dark Pit, Mewtwo, and Wolf are the only antagonists in the Super Smash Bros. series to have never been starter characters. Category:Contradictory Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Category:Kid Icarus Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Arrogant Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogues Category:Amoral Category:Rivals Category:Social Darwinists Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Grey Zone Category:Nihilists Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creation Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Villains Category:Spy